Proclama Real para los más valientes escritores de fanfictions
by Noham
Summary: El Rey Loco se complace en anunciar, que un año más de mí podrán disfrutar. Escritores todos, ¿están preparados para crear historias que hagan tiritar? De no ser así, ¡no teman!, mi ejecución tan tierna será, que apenas dolerá. (¿Me creen, no es verdad?)
1. Cuentos de la luna 2013

_Ranma ½ y todos sus desdichados personajes por malvado infortunio no me pertenecen. Esclavos son de la única y perversa, señora de los finales inconclusos y sádica dibujante del romance frustrado, Rumiko Takahashi. Con terror gritamos su nombre y con llanto la recordamos en sus perversiones; a ella sea toda infamia por tan violenta historia, y por tales transgresiones morales que nos provocan pesadillas cada anoche. ¡Quién pudiera arrancársela del pecho! Pero ya no, ya es demasiado tarde para huir de la codiciosa autora… porque por siempre y más siempre escribiremos atados a su pérfida obra._

.

* * *

.

..

.

**Cuentos de la luna tallada**

_**- 2013 -**_

.

..

.

Dos mil escritores cedieron al irresistible encanto.

Siete de ellos rieron y otros seis enloquecieron.

Diez veces cien más cien se creyeron muy astutos.

Nueve copas bebieron, y dos pares perecieron.

.

..

.

En cincuenta mesas fueron ordenados, en grupos de cuarenta todos los invitados.

Por el bosque once engreídos caminaron, sólo dos cráneos se hallaron.

Con mil versos se adularon; mas un millar de insultos por detrás fueron susurrados.

Al descubrirlos trece veces el rey se sonrió; ninguno adivinó la traición.

.

..

.

Mil músicos la lúgubre y dulce melodía interpretaron.

Novecientos violines recibieron a la pareja.

El cantar de ochenta flautas el salón principal llenaron.

Seis reflejos de ópalo resaltaron la belleza.

.

..

.

Quinientos diamantes en el vestido de quinientas costuras de seda, quinientos pares de manos unieron.

Tras ocho bordados traslúcidos, y pétalos de cinco rosas escarlatas, su virginidad ingenua insinuó.

Mas a su pudor venció, cuando mil novecientos noventa y nueve años como un día por la dicha fueron.

Y por diez segundos el joven celoso la retuvo, los labios con el pulgar acarició; y ella sumisa vibró.

.

..

.

Eran sus labios rojos como la sangre, dulces y pequeños como una única cereza.

Cuatro pasos, cuatro giros, tres pasos y un giro veloz.

Mil pidieron a novecientos; sólo setenta escribieron; apenas nueve con destreza.

Ocho giros, ocho pasos, siete giros más un paso feroz.

.

..

.

"Un mes al año el destino mengua, un mes al año mi poder se incrementa, y una noche hay en la que todos tiemblan."

El rey apuntó y habló, por encima de la música se escuchó, mientras a la pareja en eterna danza hipnotizó.

"He invitado a ustedes para que al destino mientan; y escriban mil torturas que en esta época esos dos niños sientan."

A nadie preguntó, pues su voz era obligación: y oscuros invitados de tinta a la pareja sufrimientos prometió.

.

..

.

Akane despertó sobresaltada. Sintió que la remecían con fuerza.

—¡Akane!, Akane, ¿estás bien?

—¿Ran... ma?

—Tenías una pesadilla —el joven se sentó más calmado en el borde de la cama, de brazos cruzados examinó celosamente a su aturdida prometida—. Me asustaste, boba.

—Lo siento —Akane se sentó con una mano en el rostro—. Fue muy extraño todo... y esas rimas de nuevo...

—¿Rimas? ¿Soñaste otra vez con rimas? —el joven se inclinó sobre ella con una burlona sonrisa—. ¿O volviste a soñar que éramos hermanos o algo así, "hermanita"?

Avergonzada la chica lo empujó para sacárselo de encima. Se sonrojó y enfadó a la vez.

—No sé para qué te conté eso...

—No, no, ya tengo una mejor: yo era un famoso detective privado y tu una tonta niñita a la que tenía que proteger.

—Estás alucinando, yo no necesitaría que nadie me protegiera, menos tú. Deja ya de fastidiarme, o jamás volveré a contarte nada de lo que sueñe.

—¡Una mejor! Soñaste que yo era tu jefe y tu mi secretaria; y tenías que decirme "Señor Saotome" todo el día.

—Primero muerta.

—¿O soñaste que yo era secuestrado por dioses de otro mundo para vivir grandes aventuras, mientras tú te quedabas llorando extrañándome?

—Pues de lo que estoy segura es que ahora tú estás soñando si crees que te extrañaría aunque fuera un poco —le sacó la lengua—. ¿Y de dónde sacaste semejantes ideas? Jamás lo hubiera creído de un tonto como tú.

—¿Qué me dijiste?

—Tonto.

—Odiosa, ¿por qué me insultas ahora?

—¡Tú empezaste con tus bromas de mal gusto! Soñé algo espantoso y tú no sabes decirme nada amable y... Ah, espera, un momento —Akane miró recién el lugar donde se encontraba—, ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

—Eh... pues... ¿te escuché quejarte?... creo.

—¿"Creo"?, no me digas.

—¿No me crees?

Ella no lo hizo mirándolo acusadoramente.

—Primero, eres tan perezoso que tú nunca despiertas aunque el maestro te pase por encima tocando un trombón.

—¡Oye!

—Y segundo, jamás podrías haberme escuchado desde tu habitación con los ronquidos del tío Genma. No me digas que... —Akane dudó con un dedo en los labios, y la respuesta le provocó pudor y a la vez indignación—. ¡Otra vez me estabas espiando mientras dormía!

—¿Q-Qué...? No, ¡no! Yo no...

—¿Entonces?

—Pues... ¡eso quisieras, como si tuviera interés en espiarte!

—¡Ranma, más te vale confesarlo, porque...!

La discusión entre ambos continuó, como era habitual. Pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes notó una araña, oscura y llena de pelos, más grande de lo normal, y que se movió lentamente trepando por el calendario del escritorio de Akane.

¿La fecha?

Era inicios del mes de octubre.

.

..

_**¿Fin?**_

..

.

* * *

.

**Notas del Rey Loco al que deberían adorar por sus sabias palabras llenas de verdad. Además por ser famoso conquistador, señor de alaridos, de llantos humilde gerente creativo; y de secciones de autor, notable usurpador:**

.

_El Rey Loco a sus banquetes invita a todos. Escritores de fanfictions, valientes, pero más tontos._

_ Si quieren sobrevivir, historias deberán escribir. Pero "de vivir", así como así… pues… digamos que… apuesto a que nadie lo podrá conseguir._

_ Al Rey Loco deben divertir, para sus vidas salvar. Patéticos mortales, ¿es que creen que me pueden asustar?_

_ Invitados están, al final de octubre, día treinta y uno, noche fatal. Del año que empieza en dos mil y tiene por trece final; ¡qué ominoso número para acabar!_

_ ¿Qué más macabro para un matemático que un número no par, además de primo, sin factores que poderle sacar? ¡Pero más terrible la pasará el que haya de osar faltar!_

_ Más les vale de mí ocultarse bajo la cama en vez de huir; ¡no, no allí, un monstruo los ha de devorar! ¿O de verdad les creyeron a sus necios padres cuando de niño les dijeron que en la oscuridad nada les podría pasar?_

_ Oh, pobres…_

_ La regla de sangre para los que me han de desafiar: una patética historia a lo menos durante mi mes de octubre han de crear; o escribir pueden mil por dos veces de relatos si se quieren pavonear. Y complacido trece segundos de ventaja para correr por el jardín, gritando como nenitas, este rey les dará._

_ De halloween terror quiero escuchar: historias que espanten, que el corazón hiele, ¡y gritos arranquen!_

_ Una historia que quieran, o las que quieran, como quieran, cuando quieran, de la extensión que quieran, en la lengua que quieran, en el estilo que quieran, para las edades que quieran, suplicando como quieran, sobornándome también con lo que quieran…_

_ (Con ternura los he de matar, a mis muy dulces niños que me intenten comprar. Muy lentamente, muy suavemente; los estrangularé susurrando una canción de cuna para que vean toda mi infinita ternura)_

_ Intentándolo cuanto quieran, con los errores ortográficos que quie…_

_ ¡Alto! ¡No!, ¡no, no, no!... ¡No! Con errores a ninguno, tan perezosos ni a uno; a lo menos el corrector de ese programa bobo, les pido, intenten usar. Porque no se pasen, no abusen, aunque grande sea mi generosidad: ¡a esos los mataré al empezar, por holgazanes, sin leerlos siquiera las tripas les voy a rajar!_

_ Escojan al personaje que quieran, torturen a la pareja que quieran, enloquezcan al desdichado que quieran, o hagan aburrido el carisma del que quieran, junten y rejunten en pecaminosa tragedia a los que quieran, derramen la sangre que quieran, cocinen vivo al que quieran, describan con quisquilloso detalles todas las tórridas escenas que quieran._

_ Al final, al más creativo, la vida podría perdonar._

_ ¿Se quejan de que alargo mucho lo que quiero anunciar?_

_ No se preocupen, mis queriditos, su papito el rey lo va a solucionar: todos los ojos cansados voy a arrancar; ¡y hecho con una bonita cuchara un agujero en el cráneo van a ostentar! ¿A que no soy bueno, pura bondad?_

_ ¿Y quién dice yo primero para comenzar a perforar? ¿Nadie…? Cobardes, haberlo imaginado ya. Que mi cuchara está limpia de sopa, la he relamido ya._

_ Así que ya lo saben, en octubre escriban hasta matar._

_ Porque a mi banquete, quiéranlo o no… invitados ya están._


	2. Eternamente hermosa

Infamia y deshonra a la cruel Rumiko, por crear tal desgracia, ilusionándonos como un vicio. De ella es toda la culpa que nosotros esclavizados la imitemos, hasta perder todo aliento de esperanza, a su obra de Ranma ½ tan dulcemente, como a la vez inconclusamente, elaborada.

* * *

.

..

.

**CUENTOS DE LA LUNA TALLADA**

**-2013-**

.

..

.

_El rey loco paciente aguardó._

_¿Quién se atrevió así tan ciego?_

_Al que primero osado narró_

_Qué mal, ¿sobrevivió a aquello?_

.

..

.

* * *

.

**Eternamente hermosa**

.

Era tan hermosa. La manera en que se entregaba a él cada noche aceptando sus más dedicadas promesas de amor. Ella era dócil, sumisa a todos sus ruegos, dispuesta y cándida a recibirlo. Antes jamás se lo permitiría. Lo rechazaba con brusquedad, lo odiaba, le gritaba: «pato estúpido»; y laceraba su corazón con odiosa indiferencia.

Había cambiado tanto desde entonces que se admiraba.

Las manos le temblaron de emoción, con la misma intensidad e igual timidez que la noche primera que gozaron juntos. Las deslizó por los muslos suaves; tan delicados, femeninos, frágiles. Y espero. Ella en silencio aprobó su rudeza, lo hizo valiente, subió las manos hasta alcanzar la piel por debajo del ajustado vestido chino, en búsqueda de la prenda íntima que ocultaba el último de sus secretos.

No se detuvo. Azorado, con la respiración agitada de un animal en celo. Las manos se enredaron con los bordes de la delicada prenda y la jaló, arrastrándola hasta que apareció por debajo del vestido. Ella dejó caer una pierna, juntándolas, ayudándolo en la tarea cuando terminó de llevar las bragas hasta los tobillos y, con un cuidado casi sagrado del cuerpo tan amado, la sacó por debajo de uno de sus pequeños pies dejando que colgara alrededor del otro; olvidándose de la prenda con la misma rapidez con que antes lo había obsesionado.

Antes la guerrera tan dominante, siempre dirigiéndolo, siempre castigándolo con su férrea voluntad y su corazón inconmovible; ahora lo miraba con sus ojos oscuros y profundos. Y se dejaba hacer, tocar, lamer, adorar, amar. Recostada de espaldas parecía haberse acomodado únicamente para él.

Era dichoso, no sabía cómo expresarlo con palabras. Finalmente ella había aceptado sus sentimientos. Cada noche era igual para los dos. Ella pagaba con sus gestos solícitos, con su silencio afectuoso y una sumisión tierna, todo el daño que antes le había provocado con su frialdad.

Desabotonó el vestido. Y ella no detuvo su mano como antes hubiera hecho. Abrió el todo su escote y expuso la belleza de tan exuberantes senos. Los acarició con la punta de los dedos, jugó como un niño buscando el alimento, insaciable, humedeciendo con la boca, apretando con fuerza.

Impaciente levantó el borde inferior del vestido hasta las angulosas caderas. Ya nada podía ocultarse de la mirada voraz del joven amante. Pero ella nunca fue recatada, ni se avergonzó de exponerse a su pasión. Mientras la besaba con ardor, cuando ansioso ya no aguantaba más esa presión bajo su vientre, deslizó su túnica bajándose los pantalones. Acomodó las rodillas empujando con cuidado las piernas de la amazona que se abría únicamente para satisfacer su necesidad.

El aroma dulzón de la habitación lo estremeció como cada noche. Entonces se recostó sobre ella, fundiéndose ambos como uno. Se hundió en su cuerpo, afirmándola por las caderas. La otrora orgullosa guerrera ya no cedía a la arrogancia. Porque en sus brazos era muy distinta: sumisa, dócil, delicada, entregada únicamente a su placer.

Como siempre la vieja Cologne había estado en lo cierto: la última pócima que entregó a su bisnieta para apoderarse del corazón de Ranma no había fallado. Lo que Shampoo nunca imaginó es que Mouse había escuchado el plan. El mismo día en que ella se preparaba para salir y ejecutar su propósito, él fue más astuto y hurtó la pequeña botella de cristal púrpura. Y ya no cometiendo dos veces el mismo error de cuando la dejó escapar en Jusenkyo, no dudó en usarla en ella misma para ganarse eternamente su afecto.

¡El resultado jamás pudo ser mejor! Se jactó de su victoria, mientras arremetía con todo su vigor, sudando, devorándola con húmedos besos. Y ella, al fin tan sumisa a sus deseos, se estremecía bajo cada embestida, como si únicamente existiera para complacerlo.

Enloquecido por la lujuria, los oídos del joven Mouse zumbaban de placer, ensordecido por las moscas que revoloteaban sobre su cabeza, en esa oscura habitación secreta en los límites del barrio de Nerima. Sus cuerpos danzaban, rebotaban sobre el colchón con cada bamboleo, apenas acompañados por la débil luz del farol de la calle, que apenas entraba por las rendijas entre los tablones que tapiaban las ventanas.

Y estalló de placer en un agónico final; llenándola una vez más de la esencia que ella, silenciosa, le pedía.

Si hubiera usado sus lentes aquel día, se habría apercibido de la clara advertencia que en su lengua natal se escribía en el costado de la botella. La pócima nunca había sido para Ranma, sino que era para Akane; para despejar definitivamente y de manera sutil el camino de la impaciente amazona. ¿Pero le importó acaso equivocarse? ¡Qué más daba ya! Así era mucho mejor, incluso perfecto. Porque ella ahora le pertenecía de una manera que jamás sospechó podría provocarle tanto placer. Shampoo ya no se negaba a sus demostraciones de amor.

Era muy hermosa, más que antes, perfecta como nunca lo fue. Cuando empapado de sudor la volvía a besar cogiendo su cabeza con ambas manos, acomodándola con mucho cuidado cuando escuchaba el crujir del delicado cuello; buscando con sus labios aquella boca seca, abierta, sin carne, rozando los dientes expuestos. Y su aliento avinagrado lo excitaba, al punto de desearla una vez más. Comenzando otra vez a amarla, como lo hacía cada noche, varias veces y en secreto, desde hacía meses que estaban juntos compartiendo esa habitación donde la protegía de los ojos curiosos del mundo que antes se atrevía a separarlos.

Pocos la habían extrañado, jamás nadie la encontró, por algo él era el maestro para ocultar lo que fuera. Y ni siquiera ese al que tanto decía ella amar se molestó con su desaparición. ¿Lo comprendía ella ahora? ¿Es que finalmente lo reconocía? Él era el único que la atesoraba.

Amaba la piel de esa mujer, en su nuevo tono grisáceo y café, que tirante se pegaba a sus huesos. ¡Huesos más hermosos jamás presenció mortal! Y el cabello largo, que no había parado de crecer, caía por los bordes del viejo colchón esparciéndose por el piso. Amaba también sus ojos cada vez más profundos, abiertos, que nunca dejaban de admirarlo demostrándole el amor que a él le tenía. Tan profundos que ya eran un par de oscuros y profundos agujeros con los bordes carcomidos.

¡Y esas piernas tan finas, tan delgadas y frágiles! Y no importando las veces que se unieran, ella cada vez era más estrecha, más excitante al roce, más que la primera vez en que entró en ella. Dura, pero de una dureza placentera, de un roce áspero que lo influenciaba a querer más.

Cada noche Mouse la amaba, a esa Shampoo que se entregaba a todas sus fantasías; su pequeña guerrera, su muñeca inerte de huesos y carne seca.

Las moscas que llenaban su pequeño nido de amor coreaban su dicha, y los gusanos danzaban de alegría, y como el sudor brillaban, trepando por ambos cuerpos cada vez que se unían. La dulzona fragancia lo envolvía hasta saturarlo como el incienso.

Era el aroma del amor.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

_El rey loco aburrido tras escuchar bostezó:_

_¿Con este grotesco y tonto final?_

_¿Es que querías mi cena amargar?_

_Sirvan a este pobre necio que lo intentó._

_¡Filete jugoso, bien rojo y al punto mejor!_

_Si se resiste, pobre, a la fuerza ha de tragar._

_Bien atado a la silla, ¡alimentarlo sin parar!_

_Eso merece por mi valioso tiempo ocupar._

_Por cosas tan «aburritivas» que osó crear._

_«Aburritivas»... «vomitivas»... ¡soy genial!_

.

* * *

_**En la novena luna roja se hará, llorando sangre todos la verán. **_


	3. Pérdida

Rumiko Takahashi, la desdichada de romances inacabados, no nos presenta. Y con una fama que desconoce que ostenta. Un escrito que nunca ha sacado de su tenebrosa cabeza. Ya que de otro desdichado es la suerte de componer esta obra, con el deseo de difundir por siempre su dolorosa deshonra.

* * *

.

..

.

**CUENTOS DE LA LUNA TALLADA**

**-2013-**

.

..

.

.

_El Rey Loco la ceja alzó._

_Con humildad el autor temblaba._

_Arrugó el papel y lo tiró._

_Y supo que su suerte se acababa._

.

..

.

* * *

.

**Pérdida**

.

—Doctor Tofú, ¿está en casa?

Akane no pudo disimular su lastimoso semblante, tampoco la ayudó su rostro pálido, ni consiguió calmar el temblor en sus manos. Tofú la percibió apenas entró en la consulta, y cuando la salió a recibir ya traía una taza de té recién preparado para ella. La instó a sentarse mientras que él ocupó un lugar a su lado. Entonces la escuchó con paciencia, sintiendo junto a ella el dolor y también la culpa.

No existían palabras que Tofú pudiera decir que la consolara. Era su culpa, se decía constantemente Akane, de haber tenido los ojos más abiertos, quizás… quizás nada hubiese sucedido.

Ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse.

Tofú insistió con no perder las esperanzas, todavía no era tiempo de afligirse; tal vez todo se trataba de un malentendido.

Akane rompió a llorar.

—Encontraron… —la voz de Akane se quebró. Tenía que decirlo, por más que le faltara el aire, y el miedo a aceptar la realidad comprimiera su pecho hasta no poder sentir sus propios latidos—, encontraron su ropa…

—¿Su ropa, Akane?

—En el… en el r-río —las lágrimas la superaron una vez más. No comprendía de donde salían cuando ya parecían no quedarle.

—Puede haberlas dejado atrás —Tofú trató de mantener las esperanzas, actuando con la mayor paciencia y ternura que se permitía en esa horrible situación—. Tal vez se cambió y… supongo que no deseaba que ustedes siguieran buscando porque… no… En verdad, no lo entiendo, Akane, parecía tan feliz. No entiendo por qué pudo marcharse, pero debe haber una explicación lógica.

Akane negó con la cabeza muy lentamente.

—La policía dijo que… ¡No, ellos no me permitieron ver! —estalló angustiada, era incapaz ya de guardárselo—. Pero ellos me dijeron que… que las prendas estaban desgarradas y... c-con s-sangre.

Otra vez el llanto, otra vez el tormento. Si ella hubiera estado más atenta, se quejó, agónica, estremeciéndose hasta que su cuerpo se inclinó sobre la silla.

—Ya veo —fue lo único que Tofú pudo responder ante la oscura revelación.

El joven quiropráctico dejó la silla, su mano soltó el hombro de Akane que había aferrado en un acto de consuelo. Dándole la espalda a Akane se acercó a su viejo esqueleto. Lo acarició, como a una querida amiga, la única con la que podía compartir sus auténticos dolores en secreto, cuando se impedía hacerlo delante de esa chica—. ¿Y Ranma?

Akane por un momento dejó de gemir. Ese nombre pareció hacerle recobrar un poco la dignidad que ya no le quedaba.

—Él sigue… buscándola. Jamás se ha detenido, no se rinde, porque él… no… si no fuera porque Ranma estaba allí, se hizo cargo de todo y… él reconoció la ropa, y no dejó que yo… no me dejó… verlas.

—Me parece bien, Akane. Siempre puedes confiar en Ranma, ya te lo he dicho.

—Lo… lo sé —se limpió el rostro con las mangas. Y tras un momento de calma volvió a estallar desesperada, otra vez humedeciendo sus manos y la falda de su uniforme de escuela, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo—. ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué! ¿Quién podría haberle hecho daño? ¿Quién querría hacerle algo así a Kasumi?

—Yo no…

Y Tofú se desplomó ante ella, revelando el auténtico pesar de su alma. ¿Por qué tenía que estar pasando aquello?, se quejó en su interior la pobre chica, al percibir el terrible dolor que también debía estar arremetiendo el pobre corazón de Tofú Ono. Y aunque lo veía de espaldas, el fuerte estremecimiento de los anchos hombros, la manera en que se encogió el cuerpo víctima de ligeras convulsiones, inclinando un poco la cabeza, apretando los puños con fuerza hasta hacer sonar los nudillos. Todo le indicaba cuánto él también sufría la desaparición de su querida hermana mayor Kasumi Tendo.

—Yo no… no lo comprendo… no lo sé, Akane.

Pero Tofú Ono no lloraba. Escondiendo su rostro de Akane en lugar de gemir, apenas era capaz de contener la risa, apretando y torciendo los labios en un arrebato de demencia. Para así no expresar la emoción que lo embargaba y lo hacía gozar de éxtasis. Cuando los anteojos ahora emblanquecidos por el reflejo de la luz ocultaron la humanidad de su mirada, y con una mano que apenas podía mover racionalmente, acarició el costado de la mandíbula de su nuevo esqueleto humano, recién pulido y lavado, muy pequeño, revelando haber pertenecido en vida a una joven mujer.

.

**FIN**

.

* * *

_._

_¿Es que nadie malo y cruel de verdad puede ser?_

_Insípida trama, final obvio, una desfachatez._

_¡A la horca con este, que tiempo me hace perder!_

_¿Es que ni a una simple pareja pueden perder?_

_._

* * *

_**Ni susto he sentido, ni grito he dado todavía adolorido. ¿Y se hacen llamar escritores, los arrogantes, fanfickers, reviewers y no sé que más, los muy pedantes? ¡Puaj!**_


	4. Uno para asustar a escritores

Oda a la vil Rumiko, la creadora de Ranma ½. Su risa macabra nos atormenta, su codicia nos enferma. A ella sea el terrible reconocimiento, pues a ella pertenece todo lo hecho. Y nosotros, almas esclavizadas, seguiremos trabajando y escribiendo: para a su oscura imagen seguir enalteciendo.

(Y el tema musical tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Chayanne… no pregunten, ¡es Halloween!)

* * *

.

..

.

**CUENTOS DE LA LUNA TALLADA**

**-2013-**

.

..

.

_¿Uno más, es que no se cansan ya?_

_Semejante tortura me tiene absorto._

_¡De aburrido la cabeza me descorcho!_

_¡Ah!, ¿o quizás este original sí será?_

.

..

.

* * *

.

**Uno para asustar a escritores**

.

_signos:_

""_, -, :, *, +, &, XD, XP, X-) , D:( , () , [], U.U: DIALOGOS, PENSAMIENTOS, RECUERDOS, RACONTOS, PASADO, PRESENTE y FUTURO y LO QUE SE ME OCURRA DESPUES._

_Formulas:_

_A mas B al cuadrado, es igual a A mas B , por A menos B._

_._

"Eres un badulaque ):O !" grito Akane TENDO, la hija mas chica de los tendou, cuando a Ranma vio corriendo por el jardín del patio, su prometido, ése chico, al que queria, pero decia que no queria , porque NO SE ATREVIA a confesar sus sentimientos.

Ranma: Dejaos de fastidiarme, insidiosa señorita. ¡Por Dios!, ¿es que no os cansáis de comportaros de modo tan brusco? Es que así jamás os conseguiréis hombre alguno que os haya de amar.

-Hija, deja de pelear con Ranma por favor,

"No, papá, yo no me casaré con ese fenómeno!"

Ranma: ¿A quién insultáis con vehemente actitud? Mujer, sois más bruta que rinoceronte en las calles de Madrid.

Akane sacó u n mazo enorme y le pego y Ranma salio volando y se calló en la charca y se convirtio en mujer y se paro otra vez y le grito a Akane.

"¡Akane!" grito Ranma-onna "¡mirad lo que habéis hecho con mi hermosa ropa!, eso no es propio de una señorita, sois digna de casarte que con un personaje cliché de segunda, un tipo malo que os engañe aparentando bondad, que luego os maltrate, y tras cinco años o más de matrimonio frustrado regreséis a mis brazos dándoos cuenta del maravilloso hombre qué vos estáis perdiendo por una atolondrada tozudez Y además confesando que aquel hijo que ahora lleváis en vuestro vientre es mío".

y Respondió la peliazul apuntando al ojiazul, que era ya la pelirroja

- RANMA NO BAKA! o/ / /o

***ESCUCHASTE SOUN?*** el panda levanto un cartel que decia ***LAS ESCUELAS SE UNIRAN AL FIN***

-Asi es Geanma al fin se casaran finalmente. : )

Ranma: no contéis con mi aprobación a tan funestos planes, malévolos patriarcas,

AKANE: Esa es mi linea.

(Ay, son tan lindos! :D)

-Ché ,andá Akane, comportate y obedecé a tu padre! –Kasumi grito enojada

Cuando aparecio en el jardin la nueva amiga de Ranma y Akane, la alumna de intercambio de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, mas bonita que todas las prometidas, con una personalidad muy dulce, ademas es buena estudiante. Ella es muy amiga de Ranma, y Akane ciente celos de ella, pero tambien es amiga de Akane asi que le da consejos para mejorar su relacion.

se viste con unos pantalones rojos muy bonitos y una blusa con bordados de flores (deje la foto de la ropa que usa en mi facebook para que la vean :D) y su sonrisa es tan bonita que le cae bien a todititos.

Ella se llama María Angelina, y es una chica Japonesa pero que vive en México. (si, se llama igual que yo. Somos como gemelas! JO!). Vivia sola con su abuelito en el DF, pero su abuelito murio y volvio a japon a buscar a sus verdaderos padres. Ella no sospecha qué en realidad es la hermana gémela de Akane, con la unica diferencia de qué ella es rubia.

María angelina: ranma, akane, no deberian pelear… Un hijo es lo mas hermoso que existe, es una bendicion de Dios… y Deberian atesorarlo y alegrarse por eso…

Ranma y Akane se arrepintieron de pelear. Se dieron un abrazo y tomados de la mano agradecieron a su gran amiga. Y todos cantaron con alegría:

'_Completamente enamorados  
alucinando con nosotros dos  
sintiendo morbo por primera vez  
y por primera vez tocándonos…"_

_(perdonen si me equivoque, yo copie solamente, asi que no es mi culpa XDDDD)_

Naviki Tendu grabo todo para mostrarselo a las otras prometidas… Planeaba quedarse con Ranma para ella… asi que comenzo a pensar en un plan para terminar con el compromiso y quedarse con Ranma y con el hijo que esperaba Akane…

Que pasará despues? Podra Naviki quedarse con el hijo de Ranma y Akane. Aparecera Shampoo?

.

_**Esta historia no continuará.**_

.

**Notas de la reina del fanfiction:**

Quiero agradecer a mi papá, a mi mamá, a mi hermanito, a mi perro el más lindo de todos mi bebe, que lo quiero como a un hijo y lo peino y se baña conmigo y duerme tambien conmigo, a mi hamster, a mi tia Fany que tambien es una gran escritora (el talento es de familia, JA!). ya que publica por mi… ya que soy muy chica para usar internet sóla… (Tambien gracias al otro escritor que le copie algunas partes porque no pude pedirle permiso, pero no importa porque internet es libre y hago lo que quiero! :D)… Ademas quiero contarles que hoy me levanté muy tarde . Desayune tostadas con manteca y cafe. Fui a estudiar, el bus estaba muy lleno XD, despues las clases de matematicas aburridas asi que me puse a dibujar en el cuaderno… Me mande mensajitos con mi mejor amiga SakuraX… Hola amiguis!... y cuando volvi escribi mucho, estoy inspirada!… y pasaban por la radio mi grupo favorito! Ains, son tan hermosos! LOS AMO, LOS AMO MUHCO!

El fic esta listo, pero todavía no tengo el final, pero ya decidi todito hasta el final, pero igual puede pasar cualquier cosa. asi que voten por su pareja favortia!

a) Ryoga X Ranma (Ains mis favoritos!)

B) Mousse X Ranma (Uhmmm…)

c) Kuno X Ranma (XDDDDD)

b) Shinosssuke x Ranma (LINDOS!)

Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor! dejenme muchos reviews y asi yo escribire y les prometo qué sera muy largo y qué improvisare toda la historia y qué nunca escuchare los consejos para escribir mejor porque ya soy la mejor… y qué nunca la voy a terminar. Gracias!

Y muchos conti plz! para mi.

.

..

En un rincón muy bello de este planeta, en absoluta oscuridad durante la noche, cuando el reloj marcaba las tres menos quince minutos; una auténtica escritora de fanfictions, seria y profesional, dedicada y apasionada, se sentó en la cama dando un grito de espanto.

.

_Ahora sí:_

**Fin**

.

* * *

_._

_El Rey Loco en silencio miró._

_El escritor todo feliz celebraba._

_El Rey Loco su mentón frotó._

_Aquel necio dichoso se ufanaba._

_._

_El Rey Loco cansado se frotó la sien._

_El escritor a todos muchos besos lanzaba._

_¡Porque expectante ufano esperaba!_

_Mientras el Rey Loco contaba hasta cien._

_._

_En lugar de responder, los labios del Rey Loco se sellaron._

_Indignarse o vociferar, nada le fue grato._

_Movió la mano indiferente, y entre alaridos se lo llevaron._

_Y con una aspirina quiso pasar el mal rato._

_._

* * *

_**Porque no hay nada más aterrador en Halloween, ¡que un pésimo escritor de fics!**_


	5. Primero de noviembre

Rumiko ríe, enhiesta se jacta, partida de risa nos propulsa a la desdicha, cuando toda esperanza impugna, de que algo podamos tener, lo que es de ella y todo ostenta y derechos posee. Ranma ½ absolutamente de ella es, y nada jamás podremos hacer más que honrarla con nuestro pobre imitar y querer.

* * *

.

..

.

**CUENTOS DE LA LUNA TALLADA**

**-2013-**

.

..

.

La luna de sangre ya está en su cenit.

Todos dispuestos, es la hora de morir.

Cuatro cortesanos al rey saludaron:

angustia y horror, tragedia y drama.

.

Ataviado fue por las damas de la indolencia:

por capa extendió ignorancia a las mentes,

el chaleco fue corazón lleno de ira perenne,

las botas final no otorgan, menos clemencia.

.

Los guantes son peso terrible,

escribir sin faltas es imposible.

Las joyas falsas son bellas a todos:

personajes tan perfectos que lloro.

.

Así fue el plan del rey, que en Halloween sufrirían todos:

«A los buenos escritores distraeré, su voluntad encadenaré».

Habló el Rey Loco, compulsivo y dichoso, feroz y orgulloso.

«Y mientras tanto a los pésimos escritores mucha libertad daré»

.

Pero todavía quedaba algo por hacer.

La pareja danzaba esperando incauta,

final que duela, sin arreglo, con pena.

¡Sin que los defienda, iban a fenecer!

.

Ahora ya estaban a su alcance, en su salón, en su baile.

Prisioneras las almas, no habrá más destinos ni palabras;

el final del fanfiction, ¡todo acabará en bonito desastre!

No más creatividad, no más narrador, no más preocuparse.

.

«¿Morirán? Qué va, sería obvio final.

Sin autores que me detengan, míos serán.

¡Y jamás en historias de amor tan leal,

y puro, jamás podrán volver a gozar!»

.

La sala se estremeció cuando una luz apareció en el centro. Anteponiéndose ante el Rey Loco, defendiendo a la pareja que bailaba encantada, como dormida, sin conocer cuál era ese lugar. Y de la luz que hizo retroceder toda oscuridad, apareció un personaje ante la asombrada mirada de los escritores.

—Rey Loco, no permitiré que los vuelvas a tocar.

.

_«¿Vienes a ver, a disfrutar, lo que con ellos haré?»_

_._

—No harás con ellos nada —respondió con impecable diálogo, bien demarcado con guión largo.

.

_«Qué graciosa eres, Destino, cuando sabes que no tienes poder, y sólo lloras gimiendo: "qué hacer, qué hacer", sin po_derte contener»

.

—Tus rimas siguen siendo pésimas. «Solo» ahora va sin tilde; criatura arcaica, añeja, y pasada de moda. Ah, olvidaba, tu ritmo es pésimo.

.

_«De peor gusto tu idiotez, ¿es que no notas que ya nada puedes hacer?_

_La noche es mía, como ellos también; sus muertes serán de puro placer._

_Poder no tienes, mujer caprichosa, que ni tus alardes te servirán esta vez._

_Míos, ¡míos! Te lo repito, ¡míos! ¿Otra vez? ¡M-Í-O-S!, espero ya sepas leer»._

.

Pero Destino no se inmutó. Era mujer sabia: creaba donde no había, y podía unir donde nadie tenía fe; para al final demostrar que sus elegidos sí podían ganar a pesar de los muchos sufrimientos que los pésimos escritores les provocaban constantemente.

—Creo, Rey Loco, que te confundes un poco: ¿hablas de esos dos niños de allá atrás? Oh, pues lo lamento, ya no te pertenecen. Otra vez son míos. ¡Perdiste tu oportunidad, horrible soberano de las penas!

.

_«¿Dices perdí mi qué…? », se turbó el Rey Loco, y miró tras él._

_Por la ventana, por sobre el trono, no se vio ya la luna cruel._

_En su lugar el alba llegó, la noche pasó, se acabó el poder;_

_¡Traidores, traidores, regresaré!, vociferó antes de desaparecer_

_._

Así destino celebró extendiendo los brazos, indicando a los auténticos héroes que superaron tan terrible noche, que duró todo un mes durante octubre. Pero al final, el Rey Loco nada pudo hacer, pues con buen escribir y digno trabajo, consiguieron vencerlo. Pero nadie pudo anotar los últimos versos con que maldijo el Rey, porque todo volvía otra vez a la normalidad. Los escritores habían ganado, y él no lo notó hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Jamás su voluntad siguieron, a pesar de las horribles cosas que para él escribieron; todo fue parte del plan para al Rey distraerlo, y así a esa querida pareja a lo menos por un año más salvar.

Destino se sintió conmovida por tanta ayuda prestada; y los bendijo con más futuros enredados.

Y así acaba esta historia, la del Rey Loco en Halloween, a lo menos por este año. El próximo volverá, más enfadado que nunca, pero lo esperaremos.

Sed felices, disfrutad de las fiestas con moderación. La noches de brujas existe para vencer los miedos, reírse de ellos y también, ya lo saben, un poco leer y otro poco escribir.

—Todavía no es hora —dijo Destino—, quizás quede algo más por hacer. ¿Te apetece leer?

¿Qué tiene ella en mente que a este pobre narrador omnisciente se le haya escapado contar?

La dama Destino habló una vez más:

—Ellos dos siguen aquí danzando bajo el encanto. El palacio del Rey Loco desaparecerá, y ellos a su momento particular regresarán. Pero antes de dejarlos por esta historia, ¿no crees que convenga divertirse un rato más con ellos?

Me tientas, ¿qué pretendes?

—Solo observa —proclamó Destino.

.

..

La luz de la mañana invadió la habitación deslizándose entre las ventanas. Akane Tendo se sentó en la cama. Se sentía extraña, recuerdos confusos invadían su memoria. Se había encontrado en un lugar oscuro, un castillo horrible, gente que se reía de las desgracias de otro. Escritos pésimos, personajes mal representados, y otros inventados tan perfectos que le daban dolor de muela. También soñó con biografías personales en lugar de las tramas que hablaran de los personajes, y críticas tan blandas que no conseguían hacer mejorar a nadie.

Entonces se estremeció. ¿Qué clase de cosas eran esas? Por suerte comenzó a olvidarse de ese bobo sueño tan rápido como notó que algo la jalaba por la cintura.

Al bajar el rostro lo descubrió.

Era Ranma.

Abrazándola por la cintura.

Estaba desnudo, o eso parecía tapado con la sábana hasta el inicio de la espalda.

Pero ella sí que lo estaba. Ni siquiera tenía su ropa interior y se sentía incómoda; como si hubiera sudado y luego secado a la intemperie.

Y Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeó, la abrazó con más fuerza. Y entonces recién reaccionó, abriendo los ojos igual de grandes que la chica.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente asustados. ¿Qué había sucedido esa noche, por qué estaban desnudos, y…?

.

_**FIN DE HALLOWEEN 2013**_

.

* * *

.

_**¡Gracias por participar, leer, comentar y disfrutar de este año!**_


End file.
